Spells
This is some of the magic spells used by Merlin in the current seasons. And they is available in the Complete Guide. It is taken from here. Sometimes the spells isn't subtitled on the DVD, but the creator of this "guide" used the subtitles, and guessed the rest, but he had promised to contact the script writer, Rachel Knight, and ask her about the true names. Please do not remove this and please, also, do not edit it! Not without any special purpose, and if so, please contact me :D NOTE: THIS ARTICLE IS A MESS RIGHT NOW, CAUSE' I DIDN'T HAD TIME TO EDIT IT, I HAD TO DO SOMETHING ON MY JOB! SO PLEASE, SOMEONE, FIX IT AND DELETE THIS LITTLE NOTE! List of Spells Season 1 ''The Dragon's Call *Mary Collins killing Lady Helen **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Akwele (seo magdp) **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Kill (the maiden) Valiant *Merlin opening the etiquette book (Thanks to ziyal for letting me know I'd forgotten this one!) **Phonetic spelling in subtitles) '''Unheran achtung bragdan' **Possible spelling) onhríne achtung bregdan **Literal translation = Lay hold of honor/recognition move quickly **Possible meaning = To lay hold of recognition, move quickly. **Achtung unknown = German for attention/ recognition/honor *Merlin opening Valiant's door **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Allinan **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Open *Merlin trying to turn a statue into a dog **'Bebeode þe arisan cwicum.' **Literal translation = Command thee arise/come forth alive **Translation from Merlin's complete guide = I command you to rise up to life. ''The Mark of Nimueh *Nimueh bringing the Afanc egg to life **'Ic acennan eowic ac ic hredde eowic!' **Literal translation = I bring forth/beget you but I free from/save you. **Possible meaning = ''I beget you but I free you. **'Rotrude' suggested = I give birth to you and I free you. *Merlin trying spells **'Onstyrian, onbregdan!' **Literal translation = Move/rouse/disturb/excite, start up/burst open **Translation from Merlin's complete guide Onbregdan = here **Possible meaning = Move here! *Merlin curing Tom **'þu fornimst adl fram guman!' **Literal translation = You ovecome sickness/disease from men **Translation from Merlin's complete guide = Remove sickness from this man. **'Rotrude' suggested = You remove disease from the man. **Note: fornimst unknown, likely fornimest '= you destroy/overcome *Merlin defeating the Afanc **'Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor! **Literal translation = Air is thee in fire's heat but defeat that hostile **Possible meaning = you are air in fire's heat but defeat the hostile one. **Note: balwen unknown; could be bǽlwielm= fire's heat **Note: wideor unknown; could be wiðere = hostile or wide= afar ''The Poisoned Chalice *Nimueh enchanting the goblet –almost straight out of Beowulf!!! **'We Gar-Dena in geardagum theodcyninga thrym gefrunon hut tha aethelingas Ellen fremedom! Sythan aerest wearth feasceaft funden. Hyran scold thara, ofer hronrade Camelot, hyran scold. Hyran scolde thara, ofer hronrade Camelot, hyran scolde Merlin.' **Note: '''solyndra' found this from Beowulf http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_English Wē Gār-Dena in geār-dagum, þeod-cyninga, þrym gefrunon, hu ða æþelingas ellen fremedon. Syððan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Ofer hronrade hyran scolde. **Meaning according to Wiki = We of spear-danes in your-days, of people-kings, trim (glory) afrained (have learned of by asking) how those athelings (princes) arm-strong feats framed (made/performed). Sith (since) erst (first) he worth (came to be) fewshiped (helpless, in "fewship") founden, Hear (obedience) should (owed), over the whale-road, Hear (obedience) should (owed). Hear (obedience) should (owed), over the whale-road(sea), Hear (obedience) should (owed). **Possible meaning (with help from Wiki) = We have heard of the glory of the Spear-Danes, of the kings of the people, in the days of yore, and how those princes did deeds of glory. First he was found helpless. Obedience is owed, over the Camelot sea, obedience is owed. Obedience is owed, over the Camelot sea, obedience is owed, Merlin. *Nimueh opening the door **(spelling in the book)' Alysan duru ronne.' **(possible spelling)' Álíesan duru 'rýne **Literal translation = to release door uninterrupted progress/flow/run **Possible meaning = Open uninterrupted the door. *Merlin muttering while unconscious **'Him? Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf.' **Note:' Rotrude '''found this from Beowulf!' ' **Wiki Translation = ''Him? The Lord of wonder endowed him with world's renown. *Merlin more muttering while unconscious **'Arthur – swa sceal geong – guma gode – gewyrcean.' **Note:' Rotrude '''found this from Beowulf!' ' **Wiki Translation= ''Arthur – So becomes it a youth to quit him well. *Nimueh using a spell on Arthur in the caves **'Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me.' **Literal translation = Earth, air, fire, water, obey me. **Possible meaning = Earth, air, fire, water, obey me. *Nimueh using more spells on Arthur in the caves **'He thaes frofre gebad, weox under wolcnum, weorthmyndum thah. Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumie me.' **Literal translation = He therefore spirit of consolation abided/awaited/stayed, became powerful/grew fruitful under the flowering tree, honor/glory got. The earth but stone obey me. I knowledge stones destroy/break into pieces. Obey me. **Possible meaning = Therefore the spirit of consolation, he awaited, became powerful under the flowering tree, acquired glory. Stones, obey me. I have the knowledge to break the stones into pieces. Obey me. **Thaes = þæs **Thah = þah **Eorthe = eorþe *Merlin more muttering while unconscious **'Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. ' ***Note:' Rotrude '''found this from Beowulf! **Wiki Translation = ''With his father's friends by fee and gift *Merlin more muttering while unconscious **'Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume.' **Note:' Rotrude '''found this from Beowulf! **Wiki Translation = ''That to aid him, aged, in after days come warriors willing, should war draw nigh. *Gaius chanting a spell to save Merlin **'Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum.' **Literal translation = Boil first came to be helpless found. Fidelity/not thoroughly cooked after condemnation/doom judgement. Joyless (adj) died/endured he conquered/obtained lasting/long/protracted (adj) **Possible meaning = Boil first the found (potion) (or) it would be useless. If not thoroughly cooked, it will be ruined afterwards. Joyless, protracted, he endured, conquered. **Note: **Sythan = syþan = séoðan = boil in a liquid **arrest = ærest = first **Wearth = wearð = worth/came to be **Longsum = langsum ''Lancelot *Merlin making the seal of nobility **(phonetic spelling) '''Icuis bisan raditani huhnan. ' **(possible spelling)' Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon.' **Literal translation = I for us pattern swiftly branches of offspring from where **Possible meaning = For us, I swiftly copy the branches of offspring. **Note: **icuis unknown = Ic =I; us= for us **Bisan unknown = bisen = example/pattern **Raditani unknown = hræd= swift/ready; tán = branches of offspring **Huhnan unknown = hwonon = hwanon = from where *Killing the Griffin **(phonetic spelling) Bregdan anweald gafeluec **(possible spelling) Bregdan anweald gafeluc! **Literal translation = draw/swing/transform/move/charge powerful spear/javelin **Possible meaning = Move the powerful javelin. ''A Remedy to Cure All Ills *Edwin putting the insect on the flowers **(phonetic spelling) '''Berbay odothay arisan yeldo' **(possible spelling) Bebeode þe arisan ealdu **Literal translation = Command thee arise/come forth ancient(adj) **Possible meaning = I command thee ancient one to come forth. *Edwin curing Morgana **(phonetic spelling)' Berbay odothay arisan ablinan' **(possible spelling) Bebeode þe arisan áblinnen **Literal translation = Command thee arise/come forth to desist/cease **Possible meaning = I command thee to stop and come forth. *Merlin reading the top of the box **(phonetic spelling) Berbay odothay arisan yeldo **(possible spelling) Bebeode þe arisan ealdu **See above **Possible meaning = I command the ancient ones to come forth. *Edwin putting the beetles to sleep **(phonetic spelling)' Sfeffin' **(possible spelling) swefn **Literal translation = Sleep **Possible meaning = sleep *Edwin putting the blue sand back in the bottle **(phonetic spelling)' Formien doost ronane' **(possible spelling) Feormian dærst rénian **Literal translation = to clean refuse to mend/dispose **Possible meaning = Clean and dispose of refuse *Merlin pouring out the sand **(phonetic spelling)' Readan ax giotan' **(possible spelling) Rǽdan ásce géatan **Literal translation = to persuade/guide/control ask consent/grant **Possible meaning = I ask for consent to control it. **Note: ax unknown= ásce = ask *Edwin putting bugs in Uther **(phonetic spelling) Berbay odothay arisan yeldo **(possible spelling) Bebeode þe arisan ealdu **See above **Possible meaning = I command the ancient ones to come forth. *Gauis trying to stop Edwin **(phonetic spelling) Vaki ierlt **(possible spelling) wáce''' ierlic ' **Literal translation = vile angry **Possible meaning = ''vile angry one *Edwin putting fire around Gauis **(phonetic spelling) Forbaern ypile **(possible spelling) Forbærne yfel **Literal translation = I burn you moral evil. **Possible meaning = I burn you, moral evil. Note: ypile unknown = yfel = evil *Edwin sending ax toward Merlin **(phonetic spelling) Svelt, Merlin **(possible spelling) Swilte, Merlin **Literal translation = Die a violent death, Merlin **Possible meaning = Die violently, Merlin. *Merlin getting bug out of Uther's ear **(phonetic spelling) Berbay odothay arisan yeldo. Ablinan **(possible spelling) Bebeode þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen. **See above **Literal translation = Command thee arise/come forth ancient(adj). To cease/desist **Possible meaning = I command the ancient ones to stop and come forth. ''The Gates of Avalon *Merlin having the branch fall down on the bad guy **(phonetic spelling) '''Forbearnan firgenholt' **(possible spelling) Forbærnen 'firgenholt' **Literal translation = Burn mountain wood **Possible meaning = Burn mountain wood *Aulfric killing the bad guy **(phonetic spelling) Marouf kino toyno(possible spelling) má réðe cine (?) týne (?). **Literal translation = More, fierce/savage, commander of 4 men/break, revile **Possible meaning = Revile the savage commander. *Sophia enchanting Arthur in forest **(phonetic spelling) Tuck von phrixur, artur. **(possible spelling) túce hwón frec 'úre, artur.' **Literal translation = ill-treat/torment, someone/why/a little while, greedy/dangerous, ours (possessive) **Possible meaning = Greedy, I torment our Arthur. *Sophia enchanting Arthur again in forest **(phonetic spelling) Tuck von phrixur, artur. Cheek nom fogish. Jamea mortharisher. Tuck von phrixur. **(possible spelling) túce hwón frec 'úre, artur. Þec (?) nom feoh gyse (?). Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec úre.' **Literal translation = ill-treat/torment someone greedy/dangerous ours, artur. Thee participated money/treasure/riches yes. Come (?) murder authority (as in kingdom) before. ill-treat/torment someone/why/a little while greedy/dangerous ours. Possible meaning = Greedy, I torment our Arthur. You are rich. Come, I murder you before you become king. Greedy, I torment our Arthur. **Jamea = unknown *Sophia enchanting Arthur again in room **(phonetic spelling) Tuck von phrixur, artur. **(possible spelling) túce hwón frec 'úre, artur.' **Literal translation = ill-treat/torment someone/why/a little while greedy/dangerous ours (possessive) **Possible meaning = Greedy, I torment our Arthur. *Aulfric at the lake talking to the Sidhe **(phonetic spelling) Not gwithim sar! Dar Libran trim shah. **(Spelling in the Complete guide) Do:tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam! **Translation in the complete guide = I come to make you an offering! *What is written on Alfrec's staff **(phonetic spelling) Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. **Translation onscreen = To hold life and death in your hands *Alfrec chanting **(phonetic spelling) Ibend dodenuve. Codon gareyew dolce are. Sue are. Igbeth dolce nur. Dobior colt oghum. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum, Arthur Pendragon. Ibend dodenuver. Codon gareyew. Dolce nur. Sue are. Igeth dolce nur. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum. (possible spelling) Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ áre. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him, Arthur Pendragon. Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ néah. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. **Literal translation = Yea bond (n) made restore. Tested ready reveal/show dark secret lake honor/mercy. The same/such honor. My medicinal spring/bath dark secret lake nigh. The ancient death he dies, terror (with) him. A single expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror (with) him. A single expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror (with) him. A single expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror (with) him, Arthur Pendragon. Yea bond (n) made restore. Tested, ready, reveal/show, dark secret lake, nigh. The same/such honor. My medicinal spring/bath, dark, secret lake, nigh. The ancient death he dies, terror (with) him. **Possible meaning = Yea, I restore the bond we made. Tested, I am ready to show honor to the dark-secret lake. That honor. Nigh the bath in the dark-secret lake. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. '' One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him, Arthur Pendragon. Yea, I restore the bond we made. Tested, nigh I am ready to show him to the dark-secret lake. That honor. Nigh the bath in the dark-secret lake. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. Dol = portion/abyss; deahl = dark secret sǽ = lake Déaþ = death Ór = beginning/origin/ancient Cwild = destruction; cwylþ = he dies; oghum is an ancient language but oghum is unknown; Óga= terror; him = him Án = single/solitary/one; wén=expection *Merlin summoning the staff **(phonetic spelling) '''Onbregdan' **Onbregdan from Merlin's complete guide = here '' *Merlin attacking Aulfric **(phonetic spelling) '''Swelt goldbeorth' **(possible spelling)' Swilte, gold beorþ ' **Literal translation = Die a violent death, the golden thing born **Possible meaning = Die violently, gold-borne. **Goldbeorth = unknown, possibly beorþ = thing borne *Merlin attacking Sophia **(phonetic spelling) Og kelis **(possible spelling) óga ceoles **Literal translation = great fear/terror/terrible, object/chalice or cold wind **Possible meaning = chalice of great fear or cold wind terror. **Og = unknown; could be óga **Kelis = unknown; caelic=chalice, cwellest= execute; cúðlic = to be sure **cierlisc = common; ceoles = of cold wind ''The Beginning of the End *Druid chanting the gates shut **(no subtitles) (phonetic spelling) '''Abanatae' **(possible spelling) Abannan átí **Literal translation = Command/summon pull **Possible meaning = Pull to command. '' *Merlin enchanting the boots **(phonetic spelling) '''Bestaep sceos. Gestile sceos. Astyre sceos.' **(possible spelling) Bestepe 'scós. Gestælle scós. ástýre scós.' **Literal translation = Enter/step/go boots. Stall the boots. Guide the boots. **Possible meaning = Go, boots. Stall, boots. Guide the boots. *Merlin enchanting the keys **(phonetic spelling) Obrinde, cume mec. **(possible spelling) Inbringe, cume mec. **Literal translation = To come (to) me **Possible meaning = Bring, come to me. **Obrinde unknown inbringe = bring. ''Excalibur *Nimueh bringing the Wraith to lif **(phonetic spelling) '''Yehairamay wan knicht awak. Beyar stranger an steacra for brektha wanei. Uparesarek, Uther Pendragon.' **(spelling from script) Gehyre me, wan chiht, awac! Beo strangra ond steacra, forbrec tha wane… Uparis; Awrec Uther Pendragon.(possible spelling) Gehíere mé' wan cniht áwæce. Beo strangra ond steacra for brecþ wáne. úprærest wærc, Uther Pendragon.' **Literal translation = Judge(v) me the absent warrior arise. I am powerful and unbending, for grief lament (v). Raise up; anguish, Uther Pendragon. **Possible meaning = I judge. The absent knight arises. I am powerful and unbending, for lamenting grief…Raise up; anguish to Uther Pendragon. '' *Merlin lighting the torch **(phonetic spelling) '''Leoc morla' **(spelling from script)' Leohtbora. ' **Literal translation = light-bearer **Possible meaning = Light-bearer *Merlin trying to burn the wraith **(phonetic spelling) Cume hay forbearnar **(spelling from script) Cume her fyrbryne. **Literal translation = Come here, conflagration **Possible meaning = Come here, conflagration ''The Moment of Truth *Merlin conjuring up the dragon **(phonetic spelling) '''Draca.' **(possible spelling) Draca. **Literal translation = Dragon **Possible meaning = Dragon *Merlin heating the bad guy's sword **(phonetic spelling) Ahatian! **(possible spelling) hætende **Literal translation = Heating Possible meaning = Heating '' *Merlin lighting the fire in the village fight< **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Baerne **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Burn. *Merlin's tornado **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Cume thoden **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = I summon the wind. The Labyrinth of Gedref *Merlin trying to turn sand into water **(phonetic spelling) '''Greot gecuman, leccan gecuman gedrye waeter. ' **(possible spelling) Gréot gecymen, lecan (adj) gecymen gé drýe wæter. **Literal translation = Sand arrived. Good arrived ye sorcerer water. **Possible meaning = Sand arrived. Good water arrived with the sorcerer. '' *Killing the rat for dinner **(phonetic spelling) '''Swelt deor.' **(possible spelling) Swealt déor **Literal translation = killed wild beast/animal **Possible meaning = (I) killed the animal. *Anhora tying Merlin up in the maze **(phonetic spelling) Gehaeftan. **(possible spelling) Gehæftan **Literal translation = Restrain/action to restrict **Possible meaning = Restrain. ''To Kill the King *Tauren at the forge turning lead into gold **(phonetic spelling) '''Ferian aet gylden. Ic bugan peos. Ferian aet gylden.'(possible spelling) áfæren æt gylden. I búgan þéos **Literal translation = (It) departs to golden. I bow/sink/submit this. (It) departs to golden. **Possible meaning = It changes to golden. I submit this. It changes to golden. '' *Merlin killing the sorcerers at the gravesite **(phonetic spelling) Ackwele. **(possible spelling) Ácwele **Literal translation = Destroy! **Possible meaning = Destroy! *Merlin trying to kill Tauren **(phonetic spelling) Ackwele. **(possible spelling) Ácwele **Literal translation = Destroy! **Possible meaning = Destroy! ''Le Morte d'Arthur *Merlin killing the Questing Beast **(phonetic spelling) '''Fleoge. Bregdan anwiele gefeluec!' **(possible spelling) Fléoge!' Bregdan anwiele gefeluc!' **Literal translation = A winged insect/fly! draw/swing/transform/move/charge powerful spear/javelin **Possible meaning = Winged one! Move the powerful javelin.''Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Fleoge **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Fly. *Merlin trying to save Arthur in Camelot **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Gestathole. Thurhhaele. **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Cure. Make well. *Merlin setting up shield against the dragon **(no subtitles guessing at phonetic spelling) '''chistian' **(possible spelling) gescildan **Literal translation = Shield **Possible meaning = Shield It's a guess! *Nimueh bringing the rain **(phonetic spelling) Tidrenas! **(possible spelling) Tídrénas **Literal translation = Timely rain **Possible meaning = Timely rain. *Nimueh's spell when Gaius is there **(phonetic spelling) Ic, seo heahsacerd, the acwelle strengthe ealdan aewfaestnesse! **(possible spelling) Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwile strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse! **Literal translation = I, that high priest, thee die strength/power old man/elder piety/firmness in law/religion **Possible meaning = I (am) the high priestess. Thee dies, the old man's strength and religion. *Merlin fighting Nimueh **(phonetic spelling) Astrice! **(possible spelling) Ástríce **Literal translation = I strike **Possible meaning = I strike.'' *Nimueh sending fireballs to Merlin **(phonetic spelling) Forbearne! Akwele! **(possible spelling) Forbærne! Ácwele! **Literal translation = Burn up! Destroy! **Possible meaning = Burn up! Destroy!'' Season 2 ''The Curse of Cornelius Sigan *Merlin shooting the spear at the Boar with magic **(phonetic spelling) '''Flayo fago.' **(possible spelling) Flíe 'fǽgð ' **Literal translation = Fly imminent death **Possible meaning = Fly imminent death. *Merlin escapes from the cell **(phonetic spelling) Tospringe. **(possible spelling) Tóspringe **Literal translation = Spring apart/fly asunder **Possible meaning = open quickly *Merlin destroys the gargoyle **(phonetic spelling) Astrice. **(possible spelling) Astrice. **Literal translation = I strike severely **Possible meaning = I strike severely *Cornelius Sigan is looking over Camelot **(phonetic spelling) Ic cume eft to Camelot, swa thaet ic maeg min faehth awrecan! Nu ic lybbe ece and ic ameg raedan min burh. **(possible spelling) Ic cume eft to Camelot. swá þæt ic mæg min fæhþ awrecan! Nu 'ic lybbe ece and ic mæg rædan min burh.' **Literal translation = I come again to Camelot. So that I male-kinsman my revenge drive away, Behold, I with poison pain and I male-kinsman lessons my castle. **Possible meaning = I come again to Camelot. So that in revenge, I drive away my male-kinsman. Behold, with poison pain, I deliver a lesson to the male-kinsman of my castle. *Merlin trying to keep Sigan out of his body **(phonetic spelling) Ic thin sawol her beluce, abide thaet ic the alyse. ''' **(possible spelling) '''Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese **Literal translation =I your soul noble shut in/protect/surround, remained behind that I thee liberate. **Possible meaning = I shut in your noble soul, to remain behind after I liberate you. '' The Once and Future Queen *Merlin uses magic to break Myror's horse's saddle strap **(phonetic spelling) '''Onbind tha teage' **(possible spelling) Unbinde þé téage **Literal translation = Loosen/unbind thee band **Possible meaning = Unbind the strap. ''The Nightmare Begins *When Merlin goes into Florridal's house **(phonetic spelling) '''Ic I tospringae' **(possible spelling) Ic I Tóspringæ **Literal translation = I I spring apart/fly asunder **Possible meaning = I open it quickly *When Merlin knocked over the broom **(phonetic spelling) Gestillan **(possible spelling) Gestillan **Literal translation = be still/ be quiet **Possible meaning = Be still *As Merlin's escaping past the guards, he sets the torches on fire **(phonetic spelling) Forbearnan firgenholt **(possible spelling) Forbearnan firgenholt **literal translation = Consume by fire mountain wood **Possible meaning = let fire consume the wood '' *Merlin starts a fire in the forest to keep warm **(phonetic spelling) '''Forbearnan' **(possible spelling) Forbearnan **Literal translation = Consume by fire **Possible meaning = let the fire consume *When Merlin summons the mist **(phonetic spelling) B'øanl'øag gesweorc **(possible spelling) Bene læg gesweorc **Literal translation = Summon to flow Cloud/mist **Possible meaning = I summon the clouds to flow. ''Lancelot and Guinevere Most of the chants were not done with subtitles unfortunately so these are guesses! *When Merlin pushes the barrels **(possible spelling) '''Binne tófléon' **Literal translation = bin scatters **Possible meaning = Bin scatters *Merlin bringing the barrels upright **(possible spelling) álíese ''' **Literal translation = To release/let loose **Possible meaning = ''Release '' *Merlin pushing more barrels around **(phonetic spelling) '''Swertha **(possible spelling) Swéor þá **Literal translation = pillar/column/bolt those **Possible meaning = those columns **Note: Couldn't find the right word *Merlin getting the chandelier to fall **(phonetic spelling) Ic bebíede fealle **(possible spelling) Ic bebíede fealle **Literal translation = I command/instruct snare trap **Possible meaning = I command the snare trap. ''Beauty and the Beast: Part One The spell for making the initial potion was not done with subtitles. *Merlin floating the mirror **(phonetic spelling) '''Sc'e'awere, folgie min bebeod. ' **(possible spelling)' Sc'é'awere, folge min bebod. ' **Literal translation = Mirror, obey my command **Possible meaning = Mirror, obey my command. '' *Catrina enchanting the necklace **(phonetic spelling) '''Ic nemne tha graedige, yfele, formolsnode. Cume lan and me getryme! Nu meaht thu begalan.' **(possible spelling) Ic nemne 'þá grædige, yfele, formolsnung. Cume lǽn and mé getryme! Nu meaht þú begalan' **Literal translation = I name/speak the greedy/hungry, to do evil/evil, corruption. Come gift/grant and me **firmament/rapture. Behold, mighty you to be enchanted. **Possible meaning = I speak to do evil, greedy corruption. Come and grant me rapture. Behold, mighty you are to be enchanted. '' *Merlin chanting in the council chamber **(phonetic spelling) '''Hierste thaet icen sona. ' **(possible spelling) Hierste þæt íecen sóna. **Literal translation = To Scorch/pain/frying pan that to be increased immediately/at once. **Possible meaning = Let the pain be increased at once. *Merlin trying to escape the trap **(phonetic spelling) Ic abietee paet stanhol. **(possible spelling) Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol. **Literal translation = I strike/break into pieces destruction hole in rocks **Possible meaning = I break a hole in the rocks. *Merlin fighting against Jonas **(phonetic spelling) Ic the withdraf. **(possible spelling) Ic þé wiþdríf **Literal translation = I thee to drive off **Possible meaning = I drive thee off. ''Beauty and the Beast: Part Two *Merlin opens the troll's cabinet **(phonetic spelling) '''Tospringe.' **(possible spelling) tospringe **Literal translation = Spring apart/fly asunder **Possible meaning = open quickly *Merlin closes the troll's cabinet **(phonetic spelling) Fyrbendum faest **(possible spelling) fýrbendum fæst **Literal translation = bars forged in the fire fasten/secure/close (adj) **Possible meaning = the secure forged bars *Merlin locks the council door **(phonetic spelling) Fyrbendum faest **(possible spelling) fýrbendum fæst **Literal translation = bars forged in the fire fasten/secure/close (adj) **Possible meaning = the secure forged bars *Catrina pulls Uther away from an unconscious Arthur **(phonetic spelling) Nu meaht thu begalan! **(possible spelling) Nu meaht þú 'begalan' **Literal translation = Behold, mighty you to be enchanted. **Possible meaning = Behold, mighty you are to be enchanted. '' *Merlin pulls the rug from underneath Catrina **(phonetic spelling) '''Fleoge hraegl' **(possible spelling) fléoge hrægl **Literal translation = winged insect cloth **Possible meaning = flying insect rug Note: both nouns so confusing ''The Witchfinder *Merlin making the smoke horse **(phonetic spelling) '''Hors, beride tha heofinan.' **(possible spelling) Hors, beride þá heofonum. **Literal translation = Horse, overtake/seize/surround with the sky/heavens. **Possible meaning = With the heavens, seize the horse. *Merlin looking in Aredian's cupboard **(phonetic spelling) Tospringe. **(possible spelling) Tospringe. **Literal translation = Burst open/spring asunder **Possible meaning = Open. *Merlin making Aredian's bed **(phonetic spelling) Daeft thaet bedd. **(possible spelling) Dæfte þæt bedd. **Literal translation = (I) put in order/ready that bed. Possible meaning = Ready that bed. *Merlin planting evidence in Aredian's cupboard **(phonetic spelling) Hlyste min nexte bebod. **(possible spelling) Hlyste min níehst bebod. **Literal translation = Listen/attend/obey my next command. **Possible meaning = Obey my next command. *Merlin putting frogs in Aredian's throat **(phonetic spelling) Ceolwaerc. **(possible spelling) Ceolwærc **Literal translation = Pain in the throat. **Possible meaning = Pain in the throat. *Merlin enchanting the knife **(phonetic spelling) Forbearnan. **(possible spelling) Forbærnan **Literal translation = To burn **Possible meaning = To burn. ''The Sins of the Father *Morgause's spell looking into the crystal **(phonetic spelling) '''Hider eft funda. On thysne middangeard.' **(possible spelling) Hider eft funde. On þisse ne 'middangeard' **Literal translation = Here/hither again strive for/set out. On/at this not world/earth. **Possible meaning = Again, strive for here. (You) Not-on-this-earth. *Morgause's enchanting the bracelet for Morgana as she sleeps **(phonetic spelling) Gefultume hi thaet heo onslaepe. **(possible spelling) Gefultuma híe þæt heo onslæpe **Literal translation = Helper her that she would sleep. **Possible meaning = Helper (for) her that she would sleep. *Merlin enchanting the rope to go up his pant leg **(phonetic spelling) Ic the gehatte, searobend. **(possible spelling) Ic þé geháta, 'searubunden.' **Literal translation = I thee promises/vows (n), cunningly fastened/ bound with art. **Possible meaning = Thee, I bound-with-art's promises. *Merlin setting the spear on fire **(phonetic spelling) Gar onbaerne. **(possible spelling) Gar onbærne **Literal translation = Spear burn. **Possible meaning = Spear, burn. *Morgause's spell for Arthur's mother **(phonetic spelling) Aris mid min miclan mihte thin suna to helpe. Hider eft funda on thysne middangeard thin suna weis. **(possible spelling) Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne 'middangeard þín suna w'æs.''' Literal translation = Search out/lay open/correct/discover with my to become great/to make great possible/increase powers/omnipotence/might/strength your son to help. Hither again strive for/set out on this not world/earth your son were. **Possible meaning = Use my great might to arise from death to help your son. Hurry back again to this earth to seek your son. *Morgause looking into the crystal at the end of the episode **(phonetic spelling) '''Aetiewe me tha the ic sece. **(possible spelling) ætíe mé þá þé ic séce. **Literal translation = Show/reveal/display me that/those thee I seek. **Possible meaning = Show me those I seek. ''The Lady of the Lake *Merlin releasing Freya **(phonetic spelling) '''Tospringe.' **(possible spelling) Tospringe. **Literal translation = Burst open/spring asunder **Possible meaning = Open. *Merlin taking off Freya's cuffs **(phonetic spelling) Unspanne thas maegth! **(possible spelling) Unspene þás mægþ! **Literal translation = Unfasten this maiden. **Possible meaning = Unfasten this maiden. *Sign falling on the bounty hunter **(phonetic spelling) Ic bebeod this giesterntacen feollon. ''' **(possible spelling) '''Ic bebíede þis 'giestærn tácen fielan' **Literal translation = I command this inn's sign to fall. **Possible meaning = I command this inn's sign to fall. *Merlin lighting torch **(phonetic spelling) Bryne. **(possible spelling) Bryne. **Literal translation = A flame **Possible meaning = A flame *Merlin heating Arthur's bath water **(phonetic spelling) Onhaet tha waeter! **(possible spelling) Onhǽte þá wæter **Literal translation = Heat the water. **Possible meaning = Heat the water. *Merlin showing off with candle flames **(phonetic spelling) Hoppath nu swycle swa ligfleogan! **(possible spelling) Hoppaþ nu swicae swá lig flíehen **Literal translation = leap/dance behold depart/turn/wander so/as flame to fly. **Possible meaning = Behold, dance, wander so the flame to fly. *Merlin making the rose **(phonetic spelling) Blostma. **(possible spelling) Blóstma **Literal translation = Flower **Possible meaning = Flower *Merlin pushing the boat that holds Freya's body and burning her body **(phonetic spelling) Westiray. Wecce on saebat baelfyra maest. ''' **(possible spelling) Astyre. Wæcce on sæbát 'bælfýr mæst''' **Literal translation = Guide. Watch/wake on/at boat funeral fire most. **Possible meaning = (I) guide. (I) watch the funeral fire on the boat. Note: I think Westiray is wrong and should be astyre. Wéste réðe = most desolate/cruel. ' Sweet Dreams'' *Trickler's spell for Arthu **(phonetic spelling) '''Ales, lufie he hi thonne he onwaecth. Bith his hyht thaet he her seon mote ana oftor thonne ealle men. (possible spelling) Ales, læfe he híe þonne he áwæcaþ. Biþ his hyht þæt he her seón mote ána oftíe þonne ealle 'mán.' **Literal translation = fire burning, leave behind/bequeath he her when he weakens. To be his joy that he sublime/excellent regard speaks/pleads solitary withholds when entirely guilt/sin/shameful action/wickedness. **Possible meaning = When he weakens, he bequeaths to her a burning fire. That to be his joy, he pleads a solitary sublime regard when (it is) entirely wickedness. '' *Trickler's drops liquid into Arthur's eyes **(phonetic spelling) '''Heo haefth thin heort.' **(possible spelling) Héo hæfþ þín heorte **Literal translation = She holds/keeps your heart/affections. **Possible meaning = She holds your heart. *Trickler tripping Gwen **(phonetic spelling) Fleoge hraeg. **(possible spelling) Flíeh hrǽge '''or '''Flíeh hrǽgl **Literal translation = Fly wild she-goat/roe or Fly sheet/sail **Possible meaning = Fly sheet. '' '''Note:' flíeh would be (you) fly away. Fluge is past tense. Fleoge means a winged insect. *Merlin putting Vivian to sleep **(phonetic spelling) Swefe nu! **(possible spelling) Swefe nu! **Literal translation = Send to sleep Behold! **Possible meaning = Behold, send to sleep. *Merlin locking cupboard **(phonetic spelling) Behaepse faest. **(possible spelling) Behæpse fæst **Literal translation = Fasten a door secure/closed **Possible meaning = Fasten a closed door. *Merlin trying to unenchant Arthur **(phonetic spelling) Abuge aglaecraeft. Abuge aglaecraeft. Abuge aglaecraeft. **(possible spelling) Abuge áglǽccræft. Abuge áglǽccræft. Abuge áglǽccræft. **Literal translation = Turned from/swerve evil art. **Possible meaning = (You) be turned away from evil arts. ''(''You) be turned away from evil arts. ''(''You) be turned away from evil arts. ''The Witch's Quickening *Alvarr against the guards **(phonetic spelling) '''Folgie min bebeod.' **(possible spelling) Folge min 'bebod.' **Literal translation = Obey my command. **Possible meaning = Obey my command. *Open Morgana's door **(phonetic spelling) Tospringe. **(possible spelling) Tospringe. **Literal translation = Burst open/spring asunder **Possible meaning = Open. *Alvarr escapes **(phonetic spelling) Tospringe. **(possible spelling) Tospringe. **Literal translation = Burst open/spring asunder **Possible meaning = Open. ''The Fires of Idirsholas *Morgause chanting the Knights alive **(phonetic spelling) '''Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawlas sind min sawlas. Onwac and cum her eft. Rid eft ond forsleah eft! Gedo, Uther Pendragon. ' **(possible spelling) Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwác and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft.'' ''Gehðu, Uther Pendragon **Literal translation = Warrior Medhires, your souls are my souls. Yielded and came here again. Ready (you) again and destroy again. Grief, Uther Pendragon. **Possible meaning = Medhires Warriors, your souls are my souls. (You) yielded and came here again. Ready again and destroy again. Grief, Uther Pendragon. Notes: gadu= fellowships; gehðu = grief;' '''there is no gedo. *Morgause enchanting Morgana **(phonetic spelling) '''Acenne slaep swylce cwalu. Acenne slaep swylce cwalu. Acenne slaep swylce cwalu.' **(possible spelling) Acene slæp 'swilce cwalu. Acene slæp swilce cwalu. Acene slæp swilce cwalu.' **Literal translation = Begat/bring forth sleep resembling violent death. **Possible meaning = Bring forth sleep resembling violent death. Bring forth sleep resembling violent death. Bring forth sleep resembling violent death. *Merlin saving Arthur from the Knights **(phonetic spelling) Ahreose thaec! **(possible spelling) Ahríes þæc! **Literal translation = Fall down/be destroyed roof. **Possible meaning = Roof, fall down. *Merlin attempting to wake Gaius **(phonetic spelling) Ic acwoce the! Ic the bebeode thaet thu me slaepest! Brimstream! **(possible spelling) Ic ácwice þé. Ic þé bebíede þæt þú mé slæpest! Brimstréam! **Literal translation = I revive thee. I thee command that you me sleep. Sea/rapid river. **Possible meaning = I revive thee. I thee command that you sleep (for) me. Sea! '' '''Note:' it could also mean 'I thee command that you sleep with me.' But I'm not going there. *Merlin pushing back the bad guy **(phonetic spelling) Atrice! **(possible spelling) Atres! **Literal translation = (his) Poison/venom/gall. **Possible meaning = Poison. '' *Morgause stopping the spell **(phonetic spelling) '''Astyre us thanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawlas. Rid eft ond forsleah eft!' **(possible spelling) Astýre ús þanonweard! 'Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft.' **Literal translation = Control/guide us from there. Warrior Medhires, your souls. Ready (you) again and destroy again. **Possible meaning = Guide us from there. Medhires Warriors, your souls ready again and destroy again. *Morgause taking Morgana away **(phonetic spelling) Bedyrene us! Astyre us thanonweard. **(possible spelling) Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard! **Literal translation = Conceal us! Control/guide us from there! **Possible meaning = Conceal us! Guide us from there. *Merlin freeing the dragon **(phonetic spelling) Ic bebeod thisne swurd thaet he forcearf tha bnede thara dracan. Unclce! **(possible spelling) Ic 'bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!' **Literal translation = I command this sword that it cuts the chains (of) the dragon.' '''Un-shut/close. **Possible meaning = ''I command this sword that it cuts the chains of the dragon. Open! '' The Last Dragonlord *Merlin trying to kill the Dragon **(phonetic spelling) '''Fleoge! Gar!' **(possible spelling) Fluge! Gár! **Literal translation = Flew away! Spear! **Possible meaning = Fly away, spear! Note: flíeh would be (you) fly away. Fluge is past tense. Fleoge means a winged insect. *Balinor saying a chant over Arthur **(phonetic spelling) Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed. **(possible spelling) Ahlúttre þá 'séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd.' **Literal translation = Purify/cleanse those/that/the sickness/disease. Through-cure/healing flesh. **Possible meaning = Cleanse the sickness through healing flesh. *Merlin talking to the Dragon **(phonetic spelling) Dragon. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass. **(possible spelling) '''Dracan. Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss. Eftsíðas eom ála cræt. Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs. Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes.'' **Literal translation = Dragon, none deed(n) all/every turn aside/avert loss/absence(n). Journeys/returns (n) thou fires (n) wagon/cart. Consent/confirm/assent-to story/history disclose war/battle. Consent/confirm/say 'yea' to free-will/choice. Me token/symbol/evidence/proof/wonder/marvel you set on fire/trouble/perplex secretly so as to take others unaware. Sorrowful/anxious/solicitous(adj) (I) fear/dread/shudder sworn-oath. **Possible meaning = I command you to stop this reign of terror. You have caused enough pain and suffering to these people. You must obey me and follow my will. For I have you under my power. You shall no longer bring death and destruction to this land. ''Note: ágríse= grise= fear/dread; clýse= close/shut Both verbs and have very similar sounds. '' Note: this was very phonetic unlike most of the other spells. I tried my best but I’m probably going to write the script writer, Rachel Knight and ask her. Note: I got a lovely letter back from David Davis, assistant script editor for Merlin. Here is the actual translations for the Morgause spell in Season 2 episode 8 and the final Dragonlord spell for Season 2 episode 13. Mine weren't even close!!! Season 3 to be updated ''The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One ''to be added' ''The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two ''to be added' ''Goblin's Gold ''to be added ''Gwaine ''to be added ''The Crystal Cave ''to be added ''The Changeling ''to be added ''The Castle of Fryien ''to be added ''The Eye of the Phoenix ''to be added ''Love in the Time of Dragons ''gaius attempting to destroy the manticore's box. Adopass-sorwald-doorow ''Queen of Hearts ''to be added ''The Sorcerer's Shadow ''to be added ''The Coming of Arthur: Part One ''to be added ''The Coming of Arthur: Part Two ''to be added Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Sorcery